Our Story
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: Destiny: a predetermined course of events often held to be an irresistible power or agency.
1. From The Moment We Met

Author's Note: So this LP fic was first up on but that site apparently no longer exists. So, I decided to put it up on here. Hope you like it!

Chapter One: From The Moment We Met

I'll never forget the first time I met her. It was the second week of August, summer time. I was 10 years old and a couple years past the 'girls had cooties' stage of my life. I didn't have, as my mother would say, 'the hots', for many girls. However, there was one girl in particular that I felt this unexplainable attraction to. We had never spoken before, hell I didn't even know her name. But there was no denying it, she was beautiful. Instead of stepping up and introducing myself, I chose to admire her from afar. Everything about her captivated me. The way her blonde curls bounced as she walked, her smile, very rare, but beautiful when it appeared, and most of all, her legs...my gaze always found its way back to her legs. One day I was down at the Rivercourt with the guys: Mouth, Jimmy, Junk, Fergie, and Skillz. We got into a heated game of two on two, me and Skillz versus Fergie and Junk. The basketball was tossed my way and it slipped through my fingertips, bouncing off the court. I sighed in frustration, turned in the direction the ball had gone, and stopped in my tracks. My breath caught in my throat as I saw her standing there, basketball in hand. Some brunette was standing next to her. I recognized her from school, it had become apparent to me that these girls were best friends. She tossed the ball to me and I caught it easily. I was at a loss for words and before I had a chance to say anything, they were walking away.

"I'm Lucas!" I called out before they got too far away. I was shocked as she turned around, that perfect smile gracing her lips.

"I'm Peyton!" she called back. I couldn't help but smile as she turned away, walking on and giggling with her friend.

"Yo Luke! She's gone now man. Can we get back to the game?" Skillz yelled out to me, pulling me from my trance.

"Uh, yeah...let's play." The game continued but my head wasn't in it. I couldn't get focused. My mind was consumed with thoughts of Peyton. For some reason I had this strange feeling...this feeling that Peyton was the one for me. In my mind, I figured it would be easy to get close to her. It didn't take me too long to figure out how wrong I was.


	2. Truly Madly Deeply

Chapter Two: Truly Madly Deeply

The summer soon ended and the school year began. I was one of few who was actually excited to go back to school. I figured that whenever I was at school, I would have a chance of seeing her at least once a day. I had tried my hardest to keep my crush on Peyton a secret, but it didn't take long for some of the people close to me, like my best friend Haley and my mom, to figure that out.

"So Lucas," my mom started one night at dinner. "Haley tells me that you're interested in one of the girls at your school. What's her name?" I glared over at Haley.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, taking a bite of the chili my mom had made.

"Oh come on. You know what she's talking about, Mr. Lucas Sawyer." Haley replied, laughing as she patted my shoulder lightly. I ran my hands over my face. I knew I couldn't keep the charade up for much longer.

"Alright, can we please not talk about this at the dinner table? And Haley, shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Ooh...obviously the Peyton Sawyer subject is a touchy one for Lucas Scott." Haley said, grinning over at Karen.

"So, what is she like?" my mom asked.

"She's perfect..." I whispered. Her image immediately slid into the center of my mind.

"I told you Karen, he's head over heels in love."

"Head over heels, huh?"

"Actually...maybe not head over heels. Maybe he's just truly, madly, deeply in love with her." Haley said, smirking in my direction.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with Peyton Sawyer."

I never really had a chance to talk to Peyton in middle school. She was always surrounded by crowds of girls and boys. During the rare moments when she was alone I could never work up enough courage to go and talk to her. Every now and then her eyes would meet mine. I lived for these moments and I dreamed of the day that I could hold her in my arms and stare into her perfect green eyes forever. Throughout my middle school years, I made absolutely no progress in my pursuit of Peyton Sawyer. My first two years of high school I didn't get very far either. I figured that since I was in high school, I would work up enough courage to at least talk to her...and I was wrong. However, during my junior year of high school, everything changed.

_Author's Note: So here's chapter two, short, I know. But the next chapters will be a lot more detailed. And no more huge time jumps. R&R!_


	3. That's Me Inside Your Head

Chapter Three: That's Me Inside Your Head

_A/N: Alright, so this chapter is a bit different. The very beginning and end of the chapter are from Lucas's perspective, while the middle is general POV. Hope you like it!_

Someone once said "High school is the best years of your life". For the first couple years of my high school career, I completely disagreed. But as time went on, I realized how true that statement actually is. My life pretty much remained the same. I was still the straight A student, and was always hanging out with my best friend Haley James. My want for Peyton never stopped. Peyton became captain of the cheerleading squad, and of course, she started dating the captain of the basketball team; none other then Nathan Scott. That's right, my evil half brother. I had seen many of the arguments they had in school and I knew that Peyton wasn't happy. I was determined to get her to open up to me, even just the slightest bit.

--

Peyton was sitting on her bed, sketchbook in hand, when her best friend Brooke Davis popped up in the doorway. She closed the sketchbook as Brooke walked into her room.

"How's my bestest friend doing this wonderful morning?" Brooke asked, a wide grin on her face.

"Since when is Brooke Davis a morning person?"

"Let's just say I started my morning off with a bang." She smiled at Peyton, noticing the broody, pissed off expression on her face. "What's eating you?"

"Nothig, it's just...Nathan..." Peyton replied with a soft sigh.

"Ugh, you two are fighting again? I thought you said things were going good between the two of you?"

"Yeah, well they were. Were being the key word."

"So can I see it?"

"See what?"

"Your latest 'Nathan sucks' work of art." she said grinning. Peyton smiled back and opened up her sketchbook, flipping to her latest drawing. It was a picture of Nathan driving off, Peyton standing and staring as he left. The caption read: It's Not Ok.

"Aww, P. Come here." Brooke said, pulling Peyton into a hug. "We need to find you a new guy...a better guy."

"I don't know if I want to find another guy right now."

"Oh c'mon. How about we go out? Maybe do some shopping...get back at Nathan." Brooke suggested with a grin. Peyton shook her head.

"Sounds like fun, but I'm not really in the mood for fun right now. I'm just gonna stay here...do some wallowing?"

"You want me to stay? Wallow with you?"

"You have nothing to wallow about." Peyton said with a laugh. "It's ok. You go out and have fun."

"Alright. But call me if you want to come out, okay?" Peyton nodded as Brooke left. She wasn't really in the mood for hours of shopping and all of Brooke's cheeriness would of gotten to her. She loved the girl, but sometimes it was just too much. Peyton glanced out the window, making sure Brooke had left. She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, picked up her sketchbook, and headed out to her car. She needed to go through her very own healing process. This consisted of driving around for a few, blasting music through the speakers and singing along at the top of her lungs. She climbed into her car and put in one of her Dashboard Confessional CDs. Peyton turned the volume knob, putting it up as high as it could go and started to drive. The wind blew through her hair and she sang without a care in the world. Everything was perfect. As she turned onto the curve on River Road, smoke started seeping from underneath the hood of her car.

"Oh shit!" She topped the car and got out quickly, taking her sketchbook with her. She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and called up Keith Scott's Body Shop.

"Lucas! I need you to take a service call!" Keith called out to him after he hung up the phone. Lucas closed the hood of the car he had been working on and walked over to Keith.

"Alright. What's the address?"

As Lucas pulled up to the car, his breath caught in his throat. It was Peyton Sawyer. He pulled the tow truck in front of her car. The two didn't speak as he hooked her car up to the chains. He pressed the button which lifted that car onto the back of the truck. Peyton was looking out at the water and Lucas was looking at her shyly. His eyes wandered to the sketchbook she held in her hands. There was a NOFX sticker on the cover. He finally got the courage to speak.

"That's me inside your head." Peyton looked over at him confused.

"What?"

"NOFX. That's me inside your head. It's the lyrics from-"

"I know the song." Peyton turned away from him, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket and calling Nathan. "Nathan...it's me. All right, well, listen my car broke down. You're gonna have to come and pick me up." Lucas looked over at her as she spoke. He couldn't hear the other end of the conversation. "So leave the gym! Listen, it'll take you like 10 minutes. I'm on River Road around the curve. Well sucks to be you." She hung up the phone and sighed in frustration.

"Listen, are you sure you got a ride? I mean, I can wait if you want." he said, handing her the bill to sign.

"Yeah, that's what I want. Listen, have your dad call me with an estimate." she replied, handing him back the bill.

"My uncle."

"If that's your story."

"Can I ask you a question?" Lucas asked randomly.

"It's a free country."

"Why are you a cheerleader? No offense or anything, but you're about the least cheery person I know." He smiled at her and opened the car door. He climbed in and looked over the paper work before putting it in the glove compartment. He sighed softly, trying to pull himself together. He stepped out of the truck, closing the door and walking over to her. "Come on. Let me give you a ride. I'll let you insult me."

She walked closer to him and said, "First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me. God, why are guys suck jerks?!"

"Guys or Nathan?"

"Him. You."

"I don't know. We share the same father." Lucas said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I heard that. He's kind of an ass. So that must suck, having to see him around."

"For my mom. I never knew him."

"But she told you he was your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah, eventually. We used to be in junior leagues together- me and Nathan."

"Basketball?" she guessed.

"Yeah, and I loved it, and I was good at it. You ever have something that you knew you were better at than almost anybody else?" he asked, looking right into her eyes.

"Sex." He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Joke." He chuckled softly.

"Anyway...guys kept teasing me about it. About how Nathan's dad was my dad too. So I asked my mom and she said he wasn't. But I get home, and I hear her crying in her room. I knew it was true. So, I never went back. I told my mom it was because I didn't want to have to see his face. But...it was mostly because...I didn't want her to have to." he admitted. He sighed and walked back towards the door of the truck. She quickly followed behind.

"So, why'd you just tell me all that? I mean, we don't even know each other." He pulled open the door to his truck.

"Maybe that's the point." He motioned into the truck and she climbed in.

--

That was the most progress I had made in years. It gave me the biggest confidence boost; she had truly cared about what I had to say, and she had listened. After that conversation I vowed to myself that I would never give up my pursuit of her, no matter how difficult that task was or how many problems I would face. The first major problem was with her boyfriend, my brother. I thought he had the perfect life, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect everything. I was only partially correct. He began to grow jealous of my growing relationship with his girlfriend. I never would of guessed that he would have gotten so angry, or taken things so far.


	4. Jealousy Is An Ugly Word

Chapter Four: Jealousy Is An Ugly Word

Over the next few weeks, Peyton and I talked more and more. We were basically friends, except she didn't really open up to me. We talked about music and school, and she would avoid any serious topics. I tried more than once to talk about her, but she used sarcastic comments to keep this wall between us. Nathan became jealous, and it was extremely apparent. I figured that nothing would come of it. I mean, any guy would get jealous if their girlfriend got all buddy-buddy with some other guy. Especially if that guy was their illegitimate half brother. I ignored Nathan, and attempted to make more progress with Peyton. I had a plan, and it was time to put that plan into action.

--

The last bell of the day rang and Lucas began his search for Peyton. Usually he knew exactly where to find her, but cheerleading practice had been cancelled for the day. After a few minutes of searching he found her at her locker.

"Hey Peyton!" he called as he jogged up to her.

"Hey Luke. What's up?" she asked, closing her locker and making her way down the hallway. Lucas managed to keep up her quick pace, walking right next to her.

"I was wondering what your plans are for this evening..."

"Depends on what you're offering." she replied. They had made it outside, she stopped on the sidewalk, and turned to face him.

"Well I have no plans-"

"As usual." she cut him off, smirking.

"Haha. You're hilarious. Now may I continue?" he asked, grinning back at her. She nodded her head and motioned for him to continue. "Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he teased. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. We could meet up at the Rivercourt and see where the night takes us." Lucas awaited her answer in hopeful silence.

"Hmm...okay. Sounds like it has the potential to be somewhat fun." she teased. He smiled at her, managing to hide his excitement.

"Great, So, meet me at the Rivercourt around 6?"

"Alright. See you then." She walked to her car and drove off. Lucas waited until her car was out of sight before he pumped his fists into the air.

"Yes!!" he exclaimed. Lucas glanced around and noticed the awkward stares of bystanders. He chuckled nervously and left as quickly as he could. He climbed into his car and hurried home, he had to prepare for tonight. Peyton headed home as well, rushing inside excitedly. She raced upstairs and started rifling through her closet. She needed something to wear. She had piles of clothing on her bed, still unable to make a decision. She grabbed her phone and called Brooke, needing her assistance. About five minutes after she hung up the phone, Brooke popped up in her doorway, a huge Abercrombie bag in her hands.

"Alright P. Sawyer, what are your options?" she asked, setting the bag down on the floor.

"I figured I should just dress like I usually do...I mean, me and him are just hanging out."

"Just hanging out, huh? If you two are just hanging out, then why are you freaking out?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"Oh god...I don't know!" she exclaimed. Brooke chuckled and picked up the bag, dumping its contents onto the pile on the bed.

"What's all this?" Peyton asked, sifting through the clothing.

"This my friend, is sexy outfit choices pour vous. You can dress like yourself, with a little more of a sex kitten edge." Brooke grabbed one of Peyton's tanktops and pulled a mini skirt out of the bag. "Now go try this on. We still have to work on hair and makeup." Peyton walked into the bathroom, trying on the outfit.

"I don't know Brooke...I think this is a little much." Peyton said, walking back into her bedroom.

"P, you look hot!" Brooke exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Lucas is gonna love it. Now come here and let me do your makeup." Peyton sat in her computer chair which Brooke had pulled in front of the full length mirror.. Brooke grabbed the blush brush and started to work on Peyton. "Now, let's talk about you and Broody."

"We're friends Brooke."

"Okay...P. I hate to break it to you, but friends don't freak out about what they're gonna wear in front of other friends." Brooke thought about it for a second, then realized something. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"What?" Peyton questioned, confused.

"Peyton Sawyer, going on a date with Lucas Scott, while she's dating Nathan Scott. It's just kinda ironic, don't-cha think?"

Lucas was sitting at the Rivercourt. It was about 5, one hour until Peyton would arrive. He was sitting on the picnic table, his mind consumed with thoughts of Peyton. His hands were shaking, and his palms were a bit sweaty.

"It's not a date Lucas...you're just hanging out. She is dating your evil half brother." he reminded himself.

"That's right. She's dating me." a voice called out. Lucas looked over and stood up quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas asked confused.

"Peyton is my girlfriend, and there is no way in hell I'm letting her hang out with the school loser. So I suggest you get out of here, Pucas." Nathan said disgustedly.

"And what if I don't?" Lucas asked confidently. His confidence faded as two of Nathan's jock buddies stepped into the light.

"Then Nathan Scott is gonna take you downtown! He's gonna pummel your ass until you can't sit on it. He'll beat you so bad you'll be drinking through a straw for the rest of your life! He'll-"

"Just say I'm gonna kick his ass, Tim." Nathan said with a sigh, glancing over at Tim. Tim nodded his head and looked at the ground. "You have two seconds to leave before me and my buddies here start kicking your ass." Nathan warned. "One."

"You think you scare me, little brother?" Lucas asked with a smirk. It appeared like he wasn't intimidated at all, like he wasn't afraid. The truth was, Lucas was scared shitless. His head was telling him to bolt, but his heart, and his ego, told him that he had to stay.

"Two." Nathan said simply. The three started advancing towards him. Lucas didn't move. He didn't want to give Nathan the satisfaction of seeing him run. Before he knew it, Nathan was right in front of him. Lucas felt a fist connect with his right eye, and he stumbled backwards, a surge of pain rushing through him. His eye felt like it was on fire, and he knew it would be black and blue within seconds. He regained his balance and moved towards Nathan, extending a fist. It didn't even hit Nathan. The two guys had grabbed his arms, holding him back. Lucas started kicking, managing to hit Tim a couple times. However, Tim didn't let go. Nathan smirked cockily. "This is gonna be easier than I thought." He punched him in the gut, making him lose his breath momentarily. Two more times Nathan's fist connected with Lucas's stomach, before he hit him square in the chest. Lucas was gasping for air, and the only reason he was still standing was because they were holding him upright. Nathan took a step closer, kneeing him in the crotch. At that point, the guys let go of his arms and he just collapsed, his cheek scratched by the pavement. He groaned in pain, his vision blurred, the pain becoming too much for him to bear. Nathan started kicking him in the stomach, letting out all of his anger and frustration into the powerful kicks. After a couple minutes of the relentless kicking, Nathan bent down, pulling Lucas's head up by his short hair. "I better not catch you talking to my girl again." he told him angrily. He let his head drop to the ground and walked away, his boys following behind him. Lucas writhed on the ground in pain, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He felt a sharp pain in his ribs, he was sure that they were broken.

"Peyton..." he mumbled, before groaning out in pain. He needed Peyton now more than ever.

"Alright P. Sawyer, get going!" Brooke said, waving goodbye as Peyton drove off. Peyton pulled up to the Rivercourt, checking her hair and makeup before climbing out.

"Lucas?" she called, looking for him. After a few moments she saw him, lying in the middle of the court. "Oh my god...Lucas!!" She raced over to him, bending down next to him. She couldn't believe it. His cheek was bleeding, his eye was a deep purple, and he was moaning out in pain. His hands were clutching his stomach. "Help!" she screamed. Peyton realized it was no use screaming because no one was there. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"He, I think he got beat up. He cut his cheek and, and I think that something is wrong with his stomach and, help! We're at that basketball court that's next to the river. We need an ambulance. Please hurry! He's in a lot of pain."

"Peyton..." Lucas moaned. She hung up the phone quickly and kneeled next to him.

"Luke, I'm right here. It's okay. Just stay with me, okay? Just stay with me." she pleaded, tears trickling down her cheeks. Soon the calm night was filled with the sounds of sirens and flashing lights. "The ambulance is here now, Luke. You'll be okay." she told him.

"Stay with me." he managed, his breathing uneven.

"I will. I promise." she whispered. She stood up as the ambulance came to a stop. A stretcher was pulled out of the back and they carefully lifted Lucas onto it. "Can I go with him?" she asked as they loaded Lucas into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry ma'am, family only."

"I am family. I'm his...I'm his wife!" she said quickly. The man nodded and ushered her into the ambulance. She mentally hit herself, why couldn't she have said she was his sister? She groaned and sat next to Lucas, holding his hand gently. They pulled open his shirt and peyton was shocked. His entire stomach was covered in huge purple bruises. She didn't understand who would want to hurt Lucas. "Oh god..." she mumbled. It had finally hit her. She knew who had done this. "Nathan." she whispered angrily. Peyton couldn't believe that he had stooped so low. She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her name. She looked down at Lucas. "I'm right here, Luke...I'm right here." she whispered.

_A/N: R&R!!_


End file.
